strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes on SPS Infinity 174
Lists of Episodes according to Season and their Episodes. Each Episodes has their airing date. As well as short description plots. Season 1 Insurrection in the Carrier *March 15, 2434. *Infinity 174 launches from the Genesis Shipyards, the ship lengthing over 37.9 kilometers long making it the largest starship of humanity. Superior S.Spire inspects the ship's manifest, production, power, weaponry and manpower onboard. Federia, first time on the ship reports to her quarters and befriends a few of the people inside. Including Precursor Claris on the Research Facility of the ship. Spartan B-402 heads the SPARTAN games and interests Admiral Adama, second in command to turn B-402 as the SPARTAN Commander for the ship. Infinity-174 slipspaces at Arklight System. Meeting up with the SPS Iroquis and Hammerfest, both Sabre Carriers and boards the ship. *The Ship is under attack by Insurrectionists when Hammerfest deploys it's rebels. While Iroquis explodes inside the ship's C-Hanger Deck. Damaging the ship's fighter bay. Defector Captain Logan leads the rebels and takes over C-Hanger Deck and holds over 200 SPS Personels hostage onboard. *Negotiations starts, meanwhile B-402 leads a SPARTAN Team to silently take down the rebels and take their carrier. Leading an upturn to the negotiations. *Logan executes one of the hostages. Forcing S.Spire to launch his assault team on the area. Leading to more than 30 Hostages Executed. With Adama quickly shouting orders to disengage. Despite S.Spire's protest. *B-402 takes over the rebel carrier's bridge. Setting it to Self-Destruct and warn Logan that even if the hostages are killed. The rebels will be killed too. But this will cost the ship's C-Hanger Deck to dissapear. Though, even this sacrifical rate, Logan is overpowered and surrenders. The Bay that hit hard. *C-Hanger Deck is being repaired, Adama inspects the lower parts of the ship and enters Infinity City. A Civilian Centre and enters a Sangheili Cult Hub. Asking Rtas' Vadam about the Covenant Assault Carrier on Omega Two Four in 2415 which he prompted that his carrer changed. Rtas' Vadam gave him a part of the Tacitus. *Superior S.Spire and ONI Director Lyla discuss about the poor actions leading 30 hostages killed. While the memorial service is ongoing for Hanger Deck Two, Superior S.Spire dismisses the meeting and denies the fact that his actions were "necessary." *Federia puts on her SPARTAN Armour, coding herself to A-314. While B-402 codenamed her as "Silent Katana." *Clarica uses Adama's Tacitus Shard, researching for it's connection. Only a few minutes later, the shard points at a Shield World 35. *Adama talks to his son, Lee Adama. The Ship's Squadron CAG for the Sixth Fighter Battalion, Lee talks about Adama's decisions on 2415 when he felt it was necessary to keep the Covenant Fighting against the rebels due to the agreement of the Treaty. Adama says it was "Only a shard of hope". Then Lee leaves with his anger on the way. *The Infinity slipspaces to the Shield World 35. DRADIS detected multiple Covenant Vessels on the area, 3 CAS Assault Carriers and 37 Battlecruisers. The ship on Red Alert was it launches it's Strident Frigates and Cruisers to engage the Covenant Fleet. While the Infinity launches a Storm of ODSTs and SPARTANS to the Shield World. *The Drop was a massive bust. Killing 70% of the ODSTs First Battalion. But the SPARTANS and at least four were killed on the drop moved towards the area and established a clear ground from the area. The Covenant Ground Forces engages with swift force. *The Infinity fires it's Front Cannon Beams. Obliterating the CAS to half. As the fight on the orbit continues and seeing one Strident Frigate destroyed by a CAS Plasma Torpedoes. *B-402 uncovers a Forerunner Site. A Shield World with Replica *The Infinity Fleet destroyed the entire Covenant Fleet. Counting 8 Ship losses from her fleet. *B-402 and his SPARTAN Company moves towards the Forerunner Site with Clarica and Federia. As they reveal hidden glyphs and storaged warships on the area that might be used by the Covenant. Clarica takes full document of this investigation to this Forerunner Site. *Superior S.Spire watches the observation and discoveries of the B-402 Company. *Lee leads a Viper Team outside for a Third Reconnaissance for any Covenant Fleet might be hiding out there. He sees a floating destroyed Covenant War-Era SPS Frigate. Sending Four Dropships to board the war-era frigate to investigate for any data or survivors on cryo-tubes. *The Old Frigate was investigated by Captain Lee and Captain Starbuck. Opening one Cryo-tube. It was SPARTAN-117. The Master Chief. Who survived the Installation Destruction on Aszod. *Reach High Command contacted the Infinity to be redeployed to New Harmony. But Superior S.Spire rejects and requires a few more months to this installation to uncover Forerunner Secrets. *The SPARTAN Company was engaged by Promethean Forces. It badly starts *The SPARTAN Company retreats deep into the facility complex of the Forerunner Facility. But leaving 30% of the company's SPARTANS and ODSTs killed. *SPARTAN Teams Crimson and CASTLE acquired four artifacts from the Shield World. Clarica, Halsey, Ackerson and Woodsman leads the research investigation of the artifacts connected to Requiem and the Installations across the Universe. *Superior S.Spire inspects the damage on the Aft Section of the Infinity Ship. *Adama promotes Lieutenant Kara to Captain to lead the 41st Squadron Fighters. Composing of 40 Vipers and 15 Raptors under her command. As she leads a fourth reconaissance squad throughout the sector of the Shield World 035 to ensure the continuation of the Infinity 174's Expedition. *Staff Sergeant Blackburn's Squad engages a Covenant Tank Company. Forcing themselves to retreat and calling in reinforcements. *Master Chief was brought to the Infinity's SPARTAN deck for defrostation due to the 50 years of permanent and cold stasis brought after his Second Covenant War Operation. *Altaris is under attack by the Covenant, the Infinity-174 sends 8 Strident Frigates and 3 Strident Cruisers to help the colony for evacuation or retaliation. *Majestic uncovers a second Forerunner Site. But regrouped with the SPARTAN Company on the center of the complex. Later, engaging a swarm of prometheans and even forcing some of the Covenant to fight alongside the SPARTANs. *Infinity detects slipspace signatures, 30 unknown contacts and possibly are carriers. Artificial Intelligence *The Infinity-174 detects 30 Sanctum Warships confirmed by Lieutenant Federia Starlight and Captain Starbuck. Forcing the Fleet on Orbit to retreat. Leaving a division on the Shield World behind, including Admiral Adama. As the fleet witnessed a Strident Cruiser destroyed by Energy Beams. *Admiral Adama gathered the Division to multiple Forward Operating Bases located on the area. B-402 and Master Chief rallied up the SPARTANs. As B-402 leads a reconaissance squad to the area and the Chief to lead his old team Blue Team to the outskirts of the Base. To search for any activities of the remaining Covenant Remnant. *The Sanctum Fleet prepares to deploy it's Armada down to the surface. Executor Tassadar leads the cause. * Mole ( Part 1 ) Mole ( Part 2 ) Destructive Turns